


Don't Let Your Eyes Wander

by patriciaselina



Series: We Got Married [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: (probably), Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Idols, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Future Fic, Light spoilers for another fic, M/M, Musicians, One Shot Collection, Sequel, Showmance, We Got Married AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciaselina/pseuds/patriciaselina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(...on anyone else but me.)</p><p>A year and some months ago, childhood friends and popular idol singers Sousuke Yamazaki and Rin Matsuoka rallied to get their own place as a virtually married couple on a certain reality TV show. Their suggestion had then been denied in favor of pairing up two of their group members - Rei and Nagisa - instead, and so both of them decided to just go on with their daily lives and jobs and not think about it too much.</p><p>That is, until one day, someone shows up at one of Sousuke's interviews with an envelope with a baby picture inside. And a wedding ring.</p><p>(A oneshot written for yamazakiday, a tumblr event for Sousuke's birthday. Might become a oneshot collection, eventually.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Your Eyes Wander

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot goes chronologically directly before the supposed epilogue of my K-pop AU’s original Reigisa fic – [_For First Time Lovers_](archiveofourown.org/works/2194845), based on the Yonghwa/Seohyun WGM episodes – and focuses instead on another pair I’m giving the WGM treatment to, based off the Jonghyun/Yura WGM episodes I’m currently watching. There’s some lines here that might serve as thinly-veiled spoilers for the Reigisa fic, so please keep that in mind!

Sousuke gets the mission card while he's taping, in the middle of a particular spiel of his about _not_ being the most social person to grace the Earth with its presence. It's helped him gain some sort of notoriety within their group, making it well-rounded: Momo the Energizer bunny, Aiichirou the level-headed, Rei the intellectual, and himself, the silent, stoic type. Acting like himself has been one of his greatest strengths thus far.

(Well, that, and the fact their coordi- _neesan_ tends to dress him in costumes that show off his toned abs and muscular body, the leftovers of his swimming days.)

But for this thing, this project? Sousuke doubts he could get by with his awkward words and stifling silences alone. Maybe if he were to be paired up with Rin like they had first suggested, many months ago, maybe around his best friend Sousuke could be anything but quiet and, in Momo’s words, ‘ _not fun_ ’.

However, the show had already gone that route last year, when they paired their Rei together with Rin’s fellow band member Nagisa – surely they’d have to pair Sousuke up with someone else, from another group, most probably female, in order to break up the monotony. And Sousuke thinks he might just have come to terms with that. It _is_ just another job, after all, and Sousuke is nothing less than a professional.

So this is what Sousuke tells himself: in spite of the fake marriage vows and innocent cohabitation this setup entails, in the end, this reality show is _just another job_. Just like all the rest.

(Despite the longing look he sees in Rei’s eyes whenever he sees a certain blond performing on stage that makes him think otherwise.)

There’s a picture that almost falls out of the envelope, one he barely catches with his hand. Judging from the research he and Rei had did on this show, it’s most likely that it’s some kind of baby picture.

There's also a wedding ring in there, a solid silver honest-to-goodness  _wedding ring_ , which is apparently the exact size of his spouse's ring finger and fits snugly on Sousuke's little finger. He's always had rather large hands, which isn't quite a surprise, considering his physique and all.

Anyway, the picture. It’s in sepia colors, almost deliberately, as if the producers didn’t want him to ascertain the hair or eye color of this child, which they probably intended in the first place. The child – a little girl, he guesses, from the ribbons tying her hair in small pigtails – is smiling for the camera, her one hand raised in a peace sign and her eyes absolutely bright with excitement.

Sousuke thinks he’s seen this little girl before; something about her seems familiar, for some reason. But he can’t always be too sure, so he picks up his phone and makes a call.

* * *

 

“Thanks for coming, Yazaki-san.”

“It’s not often the great Sousuke Yamazaki calls for my help, so of _course_ I’ve got to make myself available! What do you need, Yamazaki-kun?” Aki asks, her breezy, confident tone stripping away some of Sousuke’s nerves.

Well, only _some_ – if he wanted _all_ his nerves extinguished he’d call _Rin_ , but last he’d heard people had been seeing Rin’s band running around the building, taping for some show or something, and he doesn’t want to interrupt.

“See, it’s this. I’m supposed to look for my spouse in this building – it’s for WGM, Yazaki-san, did you _seriously_ think I’m actually really married?”

“…to Matsuoka-kun, maybe. Anyone else, probably not.” Aki drawls, scrutinizing the picture Sousuke got and trying very hard not to say anything about how red Sousuke’s cheeks had been when she so much as _mentioned_ Rin’s name. “This kid’s really pretty. Who is she?”

“You tell me, Yazaki-san,” Sousuke shrugs. “ _You’re_ the one who knows a lot of girl groups.” After all, she’s in one of those herself.

“Hm, she looks rather familiar to me, but she’s wearing civilian clothes and her backdrop is very generic so I don’t think I can be too sure about who she is or where she comes from? Might be Mikoshiba-chan, though.”

“Mikoshiba-chan? As in…Seijuro- _senpai_ and Momo’s sister?”

“Probably. She’s got the Mikoshiba grin, see?” Aki points out.

“Ah, I see.” The so-called ‘ _Mikoshiba grin_ ’. The one that their fans fawn over; the one he, Rei, and Aiichirou had learned to fear upon sight. It’s the smile Momo gives them when he’s happy, sure, but it’s also the one he wears when he leaves frogs in Aiichirou’s blankets or stag beetles in the bathtub.

They know that, even though Momo does stuff like this, he _always_ means well. They know it. If only he weren’t so goddamned _sincere_ about everything, if he were doing it to have fun with their sensibilities, _maybe_ Sousuke would’ve hated him, a little. But Momo doesn’t, so he doesn’t.

If this really is Momo’s sister, Sousuke prays with every fiber of her being that she isn’t as much as a handful as her brothers.

“But her eyes kinda look like Chigusa-chan’s.”

Unfamiliar name. But Aki uses her first name, so maybe she’s a friend of hers?

“And her hair’s kind of like Kou-chan’s?”

Ah, Kou, Rin’s little sister. That Sousuke could definitely work with, but – if they were going to pair him up with a Matsuoka in the first place, why didn’t they _just_ –

“But…wait a minute.”

Suddenly, Aki remembers something. Fifth grade, swim club practice after classes at Iwatobi Elementary, four months to the end of the term.

Hazuki-san’s sisters had replaced his extra clothes with a really cute, feminine ensemble, knowing full well that the boy had nothing else to change into. Despite being a year older than his friends – Matsuoka, Nanase, Tachibana – he had cried openly and wailed about how unfair the world was, how could this be happening to him _again_ , when he already locked his doors and tied his bag’s zippers together in overcomplicated Gordian knots. And then –

Then one of them, _one of them_ , had laughed an airy laugh and said that _he’d_ switch clothes with Hazuki instead, if that’d make him feel better. He had looked so good in the frilly clothes, and had said that when he got home, he’d have his mother take a picture in remembrance.

“Yamazaki-kun?”

“What is it, Yazaki-san?”

“Come with me. I think I know _exactly_ who you’re looking for.”

* * *

 

One knock, and then another. Sousuke presses his ear to the door and hears:

“It’s the spouse!!”

“Damnit, it’s the spouse? Crap, my hair’s a mess! But seriously, that’s him? Already!?”

“Yes, it’s only obvious that he’ll find you quickly, I mean your wails could be heard across the building, for crying out loud. You’re so _noisy_.”

“Shut up, _shut up_ , just tell me, does my hair look weird?”

“Your hair looks just _fine_ , stop fidgeting. You’ll be all right.”

“Is our little bride done fussing yet?”

“Damn you, who the hell are you calling a _bride_ , you little piece of –”

“Be quiet. He’s going to open the door now.”

“Damn it, stop that, my bangs are skewed _don’t open the freaking door yet!!!_ ”

The door swings open anyway, barely missing Sousuke’s cheek. He looks down, and sure enough, there he is: blond wavy hair, bright eyes, round cheeks.

The face Sousuke’s almost-little-brother probably still dreams of each and every night.

“Ah, Hazuki-san. Hello, my ex-brother-in-law.”

Sousuke hadn’t meant to sound so specifically _obtuse_ in reminding Nagisa of his former status, Rei-wise, but he wanted to check in on him, and the flash of sadness that goes through the blond’s eyes like some thunderbolt is all the evidence he needed.

 _Both of them_ pining, then; he’s _got_ to do something about that sometime.

“Aw, Sou-chan, don’t be like that. We’re still gonna be in-laws by now, I guess, in any case.”

Right. For now, Sousuke has other matters to deal with. ‘ _Other matters_ ’ concerning a certain _someone_ who is currently looking at him wide-eyed and slack-jawed, as if he were some otherworldly deity descended from the heavens, or something more dramatic.

 _He’s **always** been so dramatic_ , Sousuke thinks, a small, rare smile blooming hesitantly on his face. Let the cameras see how he smiles at him. He doesn’t care. At the very least, it might also help increase ratings, so no one would probably get mad at him for being ‘ _out-of-character_ ’.

“So I guess it’s our turn then,” he asks, still smiling, still feeling as if the world was under his feet, for once, “isn’t it, Rin?”

Rin pointedly ignores his very warm, (in Sousuke’s humble opinion) _very_ cutely flushed cheeks, nods once, twice, and gives him a shy smile (he’s never been shy before, why does he look shy _now_??) that makes Sousuke’s knees want to give out and stop trying so hard to make him look cool.

“Yeah, I guess it’s our turn, Sousuke.” Rin says, his smile shifting slowly into something Sousuke is all too familiar with – a smug and confident, go-all-out grin. “Let’s show ‘em how it’s done.”


End file.
